The invention relates to a coated snack product and to a method for the preparation thereof.
It is known to prepare all sorts of snack products by coating a core, consisting of, for instance, a peanut or a nut, with an expandable coating layer of a dough material. When the core with the coating layer, or different coating layers, is heated, the coating layer expands, or the coating layers expand, so that a crisp coating of the core is obtained.
In Dutch patent application 9300160, a method is described wherein a core, preferably peanut, is coated with at least two coating layers with a different dough composition. During heating, the inner coating layer expands more strongly than the outer coating layer, the result being that the outer coating layer breaks partly open and the inner layer comes partly to the surface. Preferably, the coating layers are different in color so that a crazed effect is formed.
The present invention contemplates providing a coated snack product of a new type, and a method for the preparation thereof, with, also, at least two coating layers applied to a core, but with a completely new exterior.